His Queen
by The Fire Lady590
Summary: It's been a long time since last Ozai's saw his Queen, now that she's back he wants to welcome her home 'properly'. He's missed her touch. Rated M for smut. Urzai Ursa/Ozai Lemon


They weren't the couple who enjoyed walking on the beach beneath the stars or enjoying a fantastic meal before they dabbled in the dirty. Ursa and Ozai were the couple that liked to get down to business fast, hard, and ready. (It was Ozai who always had a partial hard-on.)

Ursa straddled Ozai's hips with her strong legs and pressed into his thick erection. She grabbed his beard and pulled him in for a kiss; though her grip was iron-like and her hips teased him, her kiss was as gentle as a butterfly's wing. She kissed him softly, an attempt to try out the lips she hadn't tasted in so long. They were strange, cold, yet underneath that harsh exterior there was a warm familiarity she had known since their marriage announcement.

Her hands wandered over his muscular chest down to the hardness of his stomach till she reached ol' glory in his pants. It poked at the fabric and wished to break free like some lordly lion. The fallen king snorted and kissed the side of her neck. His hands had a mind of their own as they slipped from her shoulders to grasp her full breasts.

"Oh no," she breathed, "You wait your turn…"

He frowned like a two year old and Ursa pushed him down against the lush red and gold pillows. (He was allowed time with his ex-wife with her help.) The frown shifted to a wolfish grin. "Shall I wrestle you for this position, my Queen?" Ozai uttered in a low voice that had Ursa squirming and writhing.

She smirked and pressed her nails into his chest, "Perhaps, but I like you on your back."

"You might have to make me stay this way."

The princess squeezed, her nails biting into his flesh, creating little bloody crescent moons.

"You'll be a good boy and do what you're told." She hissed and leaned forward to bite and tease his nipples. He was like a maiden on her wedding night, partaking in her first consummation. Ursa always surprised him; even now, so many years later, their sexual encounters had never been the same. Ursa's talents still succeeded the women in his harem. That fact still made him rather nervous, angry, and jealous. Ozai often wondered if he was he not her first time. He grunted and then gasped, for Ursa had approached his hard cock.

She pulled his damp underwear off and chuckled, "Can't control yourself, huh?"

Agni above, this woman would kill him one day.

"You wish…" He grunted, somewhat disoriented from being thrust out of his thoughts so unexpectedly.

Ursa laughed harder and grasped him at the base, Ozai howled and her laughter increased in a joyous scream.

"Agni damnit, woman."

Ursa nodded solemnly and began to pump him in her hand, up and down, up and down. "You are too fragile."

Ozai closed his eyes and shook his head, "I am not fragile, woman."

She squeezed her hand around him in a viselike grip. He tried very hard not to whimper to prove her words true. Gray smoke curled from his nostrils and his body began to heat up.

"I-I am not fragile, my Queen…" He was smart enough to know she did not like to be called 'woman'.

Ursa loosened her grip and continued to bump and bounce him, the tender skin rolling with her hand. Ozai shut his eyes and arched his back, arching himself into her hand. She smirked and used the other to fondle his testicles. More smoke curled from his nose and he squeezed the sheets with calloused hands.

Very slowly she lowered her mouth to him and flicked her pink tongue over his moist tip. He gasped and felt he might explode right there.

Agni, he was bothered and she wouldn't make this any easier for him.

Ozai took a haggard breath and kept himself in check. He would very much like to spill inside her, not all over her face. If he did he would surely lose to Ursa and that was something his pride could not handle.

Watching him from his loins, Ursa licked her tongue over his shaft, daring him to cum. But he wouldn't, not yet.

The woman took him fully into her mouth after what seemed ages of teasing and grazed him gently with her teeth as a warning. She used her lips, her teeth, and her tongue to bring him ever-closer to the edge before he pulled himself out of her mouth, and descended upon her wet mound. He bit, sucked, and ate her, bringing out screams of delight and encouragement from her throat. Ozai chuckled and used just a little bit of heat to play with her, to tease her this time.

Ursa's screams filled their wing of the palace; warning anyone in a three mile radius what the horny middle-aged couple was up to.

Her legs tightened around his neck and she dug her nails into his scalp.

"S-stop this now and fuck me you overgrown behemoth."

"Yes, my Queen." He grumbled inside her and removed his wet mouth to mount and enter her with old glory.

Ozai took hold of his painful hard-on and slammed his way inside her; accomplishing yet another breathless scream from her.

He moved his hips in a frantic and harsh rhythm, fucking her as hard and fast as he possibly could. Her grip on his shoulders tightened with every thrust his hips made. She found he wasn't getting anywhere she needed him to be. He had to be deeper, he had to go harder. Long legs wrapped around his waist and he repositioned himself, slamming himself against her, driving in balls deep. She gasped and raked her nails down his back, leaving behind ruddy trenches.

Ursa grabbed his tight muscular ass and directed his rhythm, making sure he continued his deep hard thrusts. He was going to bruise her, but in ways that only turned her on.

Ozai pressed his sweaty face against her neck and groaned, puffed, and grunted, his release was soon approaching, and he wasn't sure how long he could last. Surely he wouldn't wait for his Queen's climax.

The room grew incredibly hot and sticky as Ozai's body heat increased with each thrust that brought him closer and closer to the edge. Ursa was panting, her dark hair smeared across her brow, slick with sweat that enamored Ozai. Her scent was something he greatly enjoyed, something that made him grow mad with lust.

Hotter.

Hotter.

Hotter.

Hotter.

The room's temperature began to equal a Fire Nation summer, the sun at its highest point in the sky. It was hot, stuffy, and it enveloped both of them with it that their bodies were slicked with sweat, smacking into each other with every erratic thrust.

With one more push, Ozai felt his balls tighten and he spilled his load, filling her up with his seed. He grunted and continued to thrust, determined to squeeze out every last drop inside of her.

He pulled out, dragged his lips down Ursa's body, and made his way towards her hot heat, filled to the brim with his release. The prince looked up at her and she smiled, her chest rising and falling, gold eyes angry and starved for satisfaction. She raised herself up, presenting her sex to him and with a teasing flick, he licked her clit. "N-o, none of that, you-you better remember what I've told you…"

"Eat pussy, don't lick." He grunted and kissed her inner thigh teasingly; he wanted her to beg him.

"I'll kill you…" She breathed and pulled on his hair, yanking his head back, forcing the young man to look at her. Ozai rolled his sun-gold eyes up to look at her, his stare intense, hers a smiling and dominant anger. That was the look he loved, even when she was on her back, she controlled the entire situation.

Minutes of silence passed between them until Ozai smirked and moved towards her pussy, his seed still seeping from her. He moved against her hand and traced his lips along her thighs, dragging his nails over her taut stomach, to her hips, to cup her backside in the end. Ursa twirled his hair around her fist and tightened her grip. Ozai grunted and flicked out his tongue again, licking over her button, pressing, and poking. He continued to taunt her, using his tongue to rip obscene curses from her lips.

Ozai nosed her legs wider and ran his tongue down towards her entrance, leaving behind heat instigated by his bending. He licked her nether lips, and tasted himself there, growing hard by their combined juices and scents. Ursa threw back her head and arched her hips, wanting him to go deeper, to eat her, to kiss her like he kissed her mouth. She needed him to leave no place of her hot sex undiscovered and underappreciated.

The prince dragged his hand away to rub at her clit, to help her achieve exactly what she desired. His tongue moved around inside her, using the tricks Ursa had taught him with her own kisses. Ursa opened her mouth in a wordless moan.

No, no, no, no; Ozai could not have that; he needed to hear her scream, to hear her pleasurable cries. He pressed his finger against her and rubbed as his tongue delved deeper, his teeth nipping, lips sucking.

This was too much for Ursa.

She arched her hips; her hands yanked on Ozai's hair, and pulled him into her. She panted as he grew ever closer to her spot; which was only an encouragement to quicken the swirl and tickle of his tongue. His fingers, warmed by his bending, pressed down hard, motions slow, deep, and careful, and the once-claimed Fire Lady felt herself explode with release.

He sniffed her arousal and lapped happily at her juices, her taste sweet and lovely. Ursa growled her throat tight and deep with what remaining excitement she had left. She pulled him towards her so that she may kiss him, tongue and all, tasting both of them there.

"I love you, bastard."

He broke apart to utter, "And I love you, my Queen."


End file.
